A sensor assembly in which the housing of an air-pressure sensor used for sensing side impacts is mounted on a wall in the vehicle with the aid of fastening arrangement, e.g., screws, is discussed in DE 199 23 985 A1. DE 191 06 311 A1 likewise teaches that an air-pressure sensor is installed in the wall of a partition wall between wet area and dry area in the door. The pressure channel projects into the wet area while the air-pressure sensor itself is situated in the dry area. A sealing cushion is provided, which seals the housing interior from the pressure sensor and also the housing from the partition wall.